The Four
by Cheerful Grimm Reaper
Summary: When cats escape the dark forest back to the land of the living, the Four Guardians of the Dark Forest are sent to retrieve them. Shunned by most of the cats they work together to restore the peace the forest once had. co-written by findthefour


Long Summary-Ever wonder what keeps the evil cats in the Dark Forest? Or when and why it was created? When three cats escape the Dark Forest and the four Guardians of the Forest are sent to the Land of the Living to retrieve them, the four clans are in for a history lesson of Starclan and the many secrets for generations long ago.

Note: The four Guardians, when they were alive, lived in the four clans when they first were made- under Shadowstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, and Riverstar. Afterwards it will fast forward to the new territory (ignoring the Power of Three) to when Bramble_star_is on his 8th life.

Disclaimer-

_Appleblossom- _Like neither The Cheerful Grimm Reaper or like findthefour own like _The Warrior _series, so like-

_Blackwater_- Appleblossom…

_Appleblossom_- yeaaaaaaaah?

_Rockstripe_- be quiet and stop saying like. The next person who says like-

_Shadetalon_- Like, like, like, like, you like like. Like, like, like

_Rockstripe_- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_Shadetalon_ and _Appleblossom_- like, like, like, you like like. Like, like, like

_Rockstripe_- Get to the story before I lose my mind!!!!!

_Shadetalon_- Oh you found it since the last time?

**The Guardians**

**Appleblossom**

-Thunderclan

-Light blue eyed she-cat with golden fur and a white flower mark on her left front paw

-ditzy, naive, kind to everyone, understands her assignments but not much else

**Rockstripe**

-Windclan

-Muscular tom with dark eyes, gray fur with darker gray stripes

-tough, no-nonsense, leader/organizer (keeps everyone on track) soft spot for the other guardians (which he doesn't show)

**Shadetalon**

-Shadowclan

-Dusty colored she-cat wit soft brown eyes

-sweet, can talk anyone into anything, everyone loves her

**Blackwater**

-Riverclan

-Pure black tom with subtle white ripples through his pelt and piercing midnight blue eyes

-quiet, makes plans, accurately predicts reactions (so he can talk others into stuff almost as good as Shadetalon, its just not usually needed)

_The Guardians- The Guardians- The Guardians- The Guardians- The Guardians_

**Prologue- Land of the Living**

Blackwater sniffed the air suspiciously, scenting a Thunderclan cat heading towards him. Then he relaxed. "Hi Appleblossom," he called.

"Heya Blackwater, ol' buddy! How are you? How's Riverclan?" Appleblossom bound up, bursting with energy. Before he could reply, she went on, "Shadetalon and Rockstripe aren't here yet, huh? I hope they're okay."

As if in answer to her question, a massive tomcat hurtled up, knocking Appleblossom over. "Sorry. Huge emergency. Fire in Shadowclan! Shadetalon sent me. Come now!" gasped the tom, Rockstripe. He took off in the direction he came.

"Oooh, goody! A border-crossing emergency! I love these!" beamed Appleblossom. She and Blackwater sprinted after Rockstripe.

The fire crackled around the camp as they ran in. Cats were rushing everywhere, trying to escape. Rockstripe became his usual commanding self as soon as he caught his breath and began ushering everyone out. Appleblossom and Shadetalon helped the queens and kits out of the nursery, while Blackwater was leading a blind elder out of the camp. The four cats met in the middle of the camp after double-checking that everyone was out.

"All the kits and their mothers accounted for," gasped Appleblossom, her usually bubbly demeanor gone.

"One of the elders is missing!" yelped Blackwater.

"He's under that tree," said Rockstripe grimly. "Well, don't just stand there gaping, help me pull him out!"

Working together, the four warriors managed to free the elder, but in doing so, they dislodged the tree. As it came crashing towards them in a blur of sparks and burning twigs, Shadetalon looked up and smiled.

"One year to the day," she whispered. "We're coming, Fang!"

_The Guardians- The Guardians- The Guardians- The Guardians- The Guardians_

Author Note: _The Four _will have a two part prologue- the first just before they die (incase you haven't notices) and the second just before the get sent to the Land of the Living (aka LoL- hehe). After that though we promise the story will actually start…hopefully. As the story progress you will learn more about Fang and the fire and why they're the Guardians.


End file.
